


Взять и отменить

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Текст написан на U.N.C.L.E-фест "Снежный шар" в подарок oldmonkey





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В тексте есть неаппетитные физиологические подробности. Очень!  
> 2\. Все так неправдоподобно, что автор сам себе не верит.

Этот понедельник был самым рядовым, ничем не выдающимся днем в чреде прочих понедельников. НИИЧАВО жил своей обычной беспокойной жизнью. У Привалова опять сгорел “Алдан”. Но в этот раз виновником ЧП был не Хунта, а Федор Симеонович Киврин, дозревший до составления программ неподвластной “Алдану” сложности. Китежградский завод маготехники отгрузил наконец в адрес института давно вожделеемую всеми отделами экспериментальную партию аналоговых укмлайдетов для испытаний. Заведующий АХЧ Модест Матвеевич Камноедов отклонил заявку Отдела универсальных превращений на покупку нового перегонного куба.   
Сотрудники в столовой и в курилке обсуждали скорый приезд товарищей из ГДР, направленных в НИИЧАВО для обмена опытом и на стажировку. А за закрытыми дверями Первого отдела начальник упомянутого отдела Накопаев и завкадрами Демин обсуждали еще одно назначение: перевод из Москвы в отдел технического обеспечения нового сотрудника, инженера 1 категории Ильи Николаевича Курякина. Назначение это, как следовало из приватной беседы, было непосредственно связано с грядущим приездом немецких товарищей. И даже было заранее предсказано Мерлином (прогноз этот, в отличие от метеорологического, никем оспорен и высмеян не был, так как основывался исключительно на логике бытия, коей даже сэр-гражданин Мерлин бывал иногда не чужд).  
***  
\- Кто-нибудь видел этих немцев? - поинтересовался Привалов, все утро проведший в АХЧ у Камноедова, выбивая магнитные накопители для “Алдана”. Не без труда, но добившись своего, он ввалился в курилку, где его и приобщили к последним новостям.  
\- Их весь день водят по отделам. Делегация осмотрела основные достопримечательности, включая музей, и отбыла восвояси. Те, кто остаются на стажировку, отправились заселяться в общежитие, - отозвался Ойра-Ойра, не отрываясь от расчетов. - Витька вот наверняка видел, они его лабораторию больше часа осматривали.  
\- Некогда мне на праздношатающихся субъектов глазеть, - отозвался Корнеев, явно пребывавший не в духе, - у меня эксперимент в финальной стадии.  
\- Стеллочка видела, - подал голос Эдик Амперян. - Я ее спрашивал. На стажировку остаются двое, научный сотрудник Никлас Фогель и практикантка Габи Теллер. Оба из Берлина, из Университета Гумбольдта. Факультет естественных наук, кажется. Фогель после стажировки должен заняться организацией кафедры сверхъестественных наук.  
\- И как они? - заинтересовался Привалов. - Что Стеллочка говорит?  
\- Ничего не говорит, - пожал плечами Эдик. - Молчит и улыбается. Улыбкой Джоконды.  
\- Ладно, посмотрим еще, что он за фогель, этот Фогель, - пробормотал себе под нос помрачневший Привалов.

***

В начале одиннадцатого Илью вызвали чинить “Алдан”. Он спустился в машинный зал, выслушал сбивчивые объяснения Сани Привалова. Из объяснений выходило, что причиной поломки стало направленное магическое воздействие со стороны академика Киврина Ф.С. Беглый осмотр показал, что вышла из строя электрика.  
\- Я могу починить, - подтвердил Илья. - Но тут много чего погорело, до обеда точно провожусь. А может, и дольше.  
Привалов оказался человеком понимающим. Сосредоточился, поиграл желваками (даже, кажется, ушами пошевелил), сотворил Илье стакан кефира и тарелку бутербродов и оставил на хромоногом столике, притулившемся возле стойки процессора. И ушел. Илья остался наедине с “Алданом” и импровизированным обедом. Закончил ремонт, бросил взгляд на часы: так и есть, обед пропустил.  
Колбаса хрустнула на зубах. Илья отложил бутерброд и глотнул кефира. Вернее, попытался глотнуть. В кефире, полимеризовавшемся до консистенции битума, зубы увязли сразу и намертво. Курякин попытался оторвать стакан, но безуспешно. Звать на помощь было как-то глупо и смешно. Илья начал уже тихо выходить из себя, приближаясь к точке закипания. В этот момент в машинный зал вошли вновь прибывшие иностранцы, Фогель с практиканткой. На сей раз без делегации, а вдвоем.  
Фройлян Теллер, покачавшись с пятки на носок и задумчиво посмотрев на эпическую борьбу Курякина с кефиром, процокала каблучками куда-то в другой конец машинного зала.  
Фогель с живым интересом и не без сочувствия наблюдал мучения Ильи секунд тридцать, потом спросил:  
\- Полагаю, это побочный эффект опыта, а не целевой результат?  
\- Угхугхугху, - угрюмо пробубнил Курякин. Результат и вправду был не целевым.  
\- Позволите? - Фогель пробежался пальцами по внешней поверхности стакана, осторожно ощупал поверхность кефира. Потом прикоснулся к верхней губе Ильи, аккуратно потянул ее вверх, открывая зубы. Пальцы у него были легкие и прохладные.  
\- Однако, какая изумительная адгезия. Может быть, покачать стакан? Расширить границу соприкосновения? Хотя есть риск когезионного разрыва… Зубы у вас крепкие, коллега?  
Акцент у Фогеля был заметный, но нетипичный, без характерного для немцев оглушения звонких согласных. А вот последний вопрос вызвал у Ильи приступ иррациональной неприязни к “коллеге”. Он непроизвольно стиснул зубы на стакане.  
В это время откуда-то из недр машинного зала вынырнула практикантка с набором инструментов в одной руке и никелированным электрочайником в другой. Шнур от чайника волочился по полу, из носика шел пар. Под мышкой она держала большую - не иначе как приваловскую - оранжевую в белый горошек кружку.  
\- Нужно нагреть в горячей воде, - деловито сказала она по-немецки. - А потом потянуть плоскогубцами за край. Если стакан сломается - еще лучше, можно будет разрезать эту… субстанцию.  
Илья уже успел смириться с неизбежностью процедуры, до боли напомнившей ингаляцию над паром от горячей картошки, когда в машинный зал ворвался Федор Симеонович Киврин.  
\- П-приветствую, к-коллеги! - пробасил он, роняя на пол веер мелко исписанных листов. - Эксп-периментируете? Эт’ здорово, это вы молодцы! А я, п-представьте себе, старый осел, т-только сейчас сп-похватился, что “Алдан”-то я аккурат п-перед п-поломкой з-зачаровал! На б-бесконечное исчисление инфинитезималей! И з-заклинание-то з-забыл отменить!  
Фогель подобрал рассыпавшиеся листки и, пробежав их цепким взглядом, по одному передал их Киврину.  
\- Это непредвиденный побочный эффект, - любезно пояснил он, кивая на стакан в зубах Ильи.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка! - мгновенно загорелся Федор Симеонович. - Оч-чень ост-троумно, очень! Так, так, уже частично нагрелось… п-позвольте?  
Он решительно перенял из рук фройлян Теллер плоскогубцы и примерился ими к стакану.   
Илья в отчаяньи зашарил руками у себя за спиной, нащупал на столе перфокарту и огрызок карандаша и нацарапал: “А если магией?”  
\- Да, да, к-конечно, вы п-правы! - тут же увлекся новой мыслью Киврин. - Раздельная послойная дематериализация с исключением вкрапленных объектов…  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и стакан исчез. Вместе с кефиром.  
Илья поморгал, подвигал челюстью, закрыл рот.  
Хотел поблагодарить, но челюсть за последние двадцать минут успела изрядно онеметь.  
Тогда он сложил перфокарту вдвое и на чистой стороне написал: “спасибо”.  
\- Да п-перестаньте, п-пустяки, - отмахнулся Федор Симеонович. - Т-так, заклятье с машины я снял, м-можете включать.   
Когда он покинул помещение вычислительного центра, на исцарапанном столе обнаружились три тарелки с надписью “общепит” и три стакана. В тарелках исходила паром капустная солянка с сосисками, а в стаканах краснел компот. Илья осторожно потыкал карандашом в поверхность компота. Поверхность сопротивления не оказала, взять в плен карандаш не попыталась.  
\- Как вы недоверчивы, коллега, - со вздохом проговорил Фогель. - Я полагаю, что немного разбираюсь в людях… Герр Киврин прекрасный специалист… хотя и рассеянный. Про вилки он все же забыл.  
\- Вилки у программистов на тумбочке у дальней стены, - отозвалась Габи Теллер, - там же, откуда я чайник взяла.  
Илья, видя, что Фогель морщит нос на содержимое тарелки, коротко кивнул и пошел за вилками. Принес две, положил на стол.  
\- Коллега, неужели этот досадный случай отбил у вас аппетит? - изумился Фогель, как ни в чем ни бывало схватив одну из двух вилок и придвигая тарелку к себе. Словно не он только что кривился на сытный запах солянки. Вторую вилку взяла фройлян Теллер. Илья мысленно плюнул и снова побрел к тумбочке через весь машинный зал. Вилка там осталась одна - и такая искореженная, словно программисты с ее помощью практиковались в построении трехмерных спиралей. Илья полсекунды подумал - и взял себе ложку.  
***  
Совместное поедание солянки привело к тому, что Илья взялся показать товарищам из соцлагеря, где находятся корпуса общежития. В принципе, и гостиница, и общежитие находились в трех минутах пешего хода друг от друга, по две стороны чахлого скверика. Но оказалось, что вещи свои Никласу и Габи нужно забрать отнюдь не из гостиницы.   
\- Из музея, - как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, сказал Фогель. - Когда делегация заселялась в гостиницу, - слово “гостиница” он произнес с очень неприятной интонацией, заставившей Илью нахмуриться, - у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы осмотреться в номере. Там бегали тараканы.   
Габи хмуро кивнула, подтверждая слова коллеги.  
\- Да, и в моем номере тоже. Я побрезговала оставлять там чемодан. Поскольку нам все равно предстоит переселение, мы решили взять вещи с собой. Тем более, у меня их немного, - она бросила ехидный взгляд на коллегу, явно намекая, что у того совсем иные взаимоотношения с гардеробом.   
По дороге в Изнакурнож обсуждали отличие электронных умклайдетов от квантовых, а также некоторые успехи на поприще трансгрессии, которых удалось добиться Никласу на первом же занятии. Но разговор, как в наезженную колею, постоянно сворачивал на тараканов.   
\- Кстати, как с этим обстоят дела в общежитии? - поинтересовался Фогель. - Я имею в виду насекомых.  
\- А в музее они разве не бегают? - с сомнением спросил Илья. - В моей комнате тараканов нет.  
Это была чистая правда, потому что на матерых общажных прусаков Курякин буквально вчера извел два флакона купленного на свои деньги дихлофоса, еще запах выветриться не успел.  
\- Я не встречал. Мы вообще избу, в отличие от наших коллег, изнутри не осматривали, только оставили вещи в… эээ… горнице? И сразу прошли к стартовой площадке для ступы, где и застряли до конца экскурсии. Но думаю, если тараканы и есть, то там они не бегают бесконтрольно, а маршируют строем. Фрау Горыныч очень сурова. Но фройлян Теллер ей понравилась, они сразу нашли общий язык. Габи два с лишним часа возилась со ступой, изучала принцип работы. Заодно починила. Так что фрау Горыныч сама предложила ей остаться в качестве квартирантки.  
Илья покачал головой, изумляясь. Сам он столкнулся с гражданкой Горыныч лишь однажды, когда от той поступила очередная заявка на починку ступы. Но до ступы вредная бабка его не допустила, заставив таскать воду и колоть дрова.  
В это время из-за широкой спины Фогеля, перегородившей дверной проем, высунулась бабкина голова.  
\- Это кто тут у нас? - с интонациями полковника КГБ вопросила старуха. - Так, вижу, вижу… Соло Наполеон Энрикович, одна тысяча двадцать восьмой, мужской, американец, беспартийный, да, да, привлекался, участвовал, состоит на службе ЦРУ…  
\- Что-то вы путаете, Наина Киевна, - безмятежно, с отчетливо проявившимся сейчас немецким акцентом ответствовал Фогель. - Перепроверьте свою картотеку.  
Бабка зыркнула на него недобро, сплюнула в сторону и что-то невнятно забормотала. Потом умильно улыбнулась и пропела:  
\- Стара я уже стала, милок! Ум за разум заходит! А кто это с тобой пришел? Ага, вижу, не первый раз заходишь… Курякин Илья Николаевич, одна тысяча девятьсот тридцать первый, мужской, русский, член партии, нет, нет, не участвовал, не был, имеет родственников, осужденых за…  
Илья кашлянул и шагнул вперед. Бабка осеклась, развела руками:  
\- Говорю же, милок, старая совсем!  
“Сделать запрос насчет этого… Наполеона Энриковича, к ночи помянутого. Сегодня же, - мысленно сделал себе пометку Илья, - узнать, кто такой”.

***  
Спустя два часа Курякин уже знал, что за птица Фогель, и какое отношение к нему имеет Наполеон Энрикович Соло двадцать восьмого года рождения. Фогель, к слову, в общежитии занял пустовавшую до того вторую койку в комнате Ильи. Неприлично долго раскладывал вещи, переодевался, наводил марафет - и, когда стемнело, отбыл в неизвестном направлении. На свидание, по его словам.  
Насчет свидания Илья, впрочем, не поверил. Самые пижонские шмотки Фогеля остались висеть в шкафу, а надел тот скромную черную курточку и черные же брюки, явно не новые. И сунул в карман перчатки. Это в сентябре-то!  
После его ухода Илья быстро переоделся примерно в такое же, нахлобучил поглубже “счастливую” клетчатую кепку и выскочил следом.  
Фогель, - точнее, агент ЦРУ Наполеон Соло, - без труда проник в здание НИИЧАВО, предъявив демонам на проходной невесть когда оформленное разрешение на пользование лабораторией в ночное время. У Ильи, инженера из бригады аварийщиков, был круглосуточный пропуск. От проходной Соло запетлял, затерялся в сумрачном захламленном вестибюле, ужом скользнул в нишу между колонн. Заметил слежку? Вряд ли. Скорее, просто проверяется по привычке. Профессионал.  
Илья встал у ближайшей колонны, прижался плечом, замер. Где-то стучали капли воды, где-то гудели приборы под током. Шагов слышно не было. Но метрах в десяти, за грудой древних обломков, мелькнуло черное. Соло свернул в сторону директорской приемной. Илья выждал десять секунд и двинулся следом.  
***  
Свет в приемной Невструева не горел. Соло подсвечивал себе налобным фонариком. Он сидел перед сейфом, опираясь на одно колено, копался в раскрытом кейсе с инструментами. Илью он услышал с порога: спина дрогнула, рука замерла над тускло поблескивающими отмычками.  
\- Стоять, - сквозь зубы бросил Илья, прицелившись в затылок Соло.  
Тот не двинулся с места, но что-то сделал пальцами левой руки - там, вне поля зрения Ильи, - и дверца сейфа распахнулась с щелчком.  
Из недр металлического ящика, сгущаясь и клубясь, начала выползать тьма. Чернильная в сравнении с обычной темнотой ночного здания, чуть разбавленной светом фонарика. Завихрилась под потолком, осела пылью под ноги, двумя языками изогнулась над плечами Наполеона Соло. Накрыла его, обхватила крест-накрест, словно пулеметными лентами. Соло вскинул голову. Во взгляде его не было ни растерянности, ни ужаса, - только трезвый холодный расчет профессионала, прикидывающего свои шансы. По прикидкам Ильи, шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Если ловушку ставил сам Янус Полуэктович, то наутро неудачливый взломщик будет найден в каком-нибудь запертом ящике живым и здоровым. А если руку к ней приложил, скажем, Кристобаль Хунта, то искать Соло можно будет долго и безуспешно. Причем диапазон поисков будет практически безграничен: от земного ядра до недр черной дыры (последнее было особенно вероятно, учитывая всем известную недавнюю увлеченность Кристобаля Хозевича шварцшильдовской моделью).  
Тьма начала скручиваться жгутами, сминая свою добычу, концентрируясь вокруг нее. Еще миг - и образовавшийся конгломерат с легким хлопком растворился в воздухе, оставив за собой воронку небольшого торнадо. И в этот последний миг перед исчезновением в глазах Соло все же мелькнуло такое смятение, что Илья почувствовал, как его собственное лицо стягивает та же самая гримаса растерянности. И шагнул во все еще крутящуюся воронку.

***  
Американец приземлился, как кот на все четыре лапы. Стоял, прищурившись, возле решетки в бетонной пещере гекатонхейров, прикидывался частью обстановки. А сам заведенной за спину рукой возился с замком. Зря, конечно. Замок наверняка был заговорен по инструкции. Обстановка пещеры, к слову, была скудной и состояла, по сути, только лишь из агента ЦРУ. Потому что Илье повезло гораздо меньше, и ему, кажется, на этом празднике была отведена роль не декорации, а зубочистки. Свалился он аккурат в бороду одной из голов спящего великана. Отчего тот, не просыпаясь, сграбастал Курякина ближайшей рукой и потянул в рот, начав сонно пожевывать ботинок. Изо рта гекатонхейра скверно пахло, но это было еще не самым худшим в данной ситуации.  
Соло вскинул голову, в упор посмотрел на Илью. Тот висел головой вниз и выражение лица ЦРУ-шника рассмотреть толком не мог. Но готов был поклясться, что ни одна мышца в его лице не дрогнула, когда тот заметил появление Курякина. Продолжал все так же терзать замок. Что ж, все верно. Спасать противника ему не с руки.   
Соло убедился, что преследователь его надежно зафиксирован, а обитатели пещеры не просыпаются. Повернулся к ним спиной и занялся замком.   
Гекатонхейры всхрапывали, копошились исполинскими неопрятными клубками. Илья почувствовал, как нога все глубже погружается в горячую слюнявую пасть. Вот уже зубы гиганта сомкнулись на лодыжке: пока еще неплотно, но ощутимо. Великан причмокнул и перехватил Илью другой рукой.   
Илья, извернувшись, вытащил из-под брючины нож и кольнул основание ладони гиганта: сначала неглубоко, потом еще раз - уже с размаха. Лезвие скользило по каменно-твердой мозолистой шкуре, не причиняя вреда.  
“Они же разумные, - билось в мозгу у Курякина, - местные с ними как-то общаются! Нужно просто разбудить… просто разбудить…”  
Соло в очередной раз обернулся с невозмутимым видом, продолжая копаться в замке. Мониторит ситуацию, чертов ЦРУ-шник. Хочет убедиться, что противника сожрут наверняка и с гарантией, и некому будет доложить куда следует о ночных похождениях герра Фогеля. Все верно, ни к чему сейчас Наполеону Энриковичу живой Курякин.   
Илья дотянулся нечеловеческим усилием и всадил лезвие ножа в пасть гекатонхейру. Тот рыкнул пятью или шестью головами сразу, дернулся, махнул рукой - и Илья вылетел из разжавшихся корявых пальцев.  
Он описал в воздухе идеальную параболу, как пущенное из мортиры ядро. И в верхней точке своего полета успел охватить взглядом сразу все: и бурлящее переплетение исполинских рук и голов внизу, и раззявленную в богатырском храпе пасть, в которой должна была завершиться траектория его недолгого полета. И Наполеона Соло, который оторвался от своего увлекательного и явно любимого занятия и нехотя, со страдальческим видом, тянет из кармана тонкий капроновый шнур.   
Илья уже почти достиг приветливо распахнутой пасти, когда Соло, до сих пор подпирающий решетку с видом завзятого меланхолика на прогулке, вдруг чудесным образом ускорился: раскрутил наконец шнур, швырнул Илье и пропустил второй конец сквозь решетку, упершись подошвами в пол и приготовившись тянуть.  
Илья поймал. Уже на излете, почти упустив последний шанс на спасение: не ожидал, едва успел среагировать. Но все же успел. Поймал. Колени и лодыжки больно проехались по великанским зубам, ботинок едва не застрял в расщелине между резцами. Ладони обожгло скользнувшей веревкой - но Илья удержался. А Соло удержал. Основной вес приняла на себя решетка, но и Соло, не успевший закрепить веревку узлом, пропахал подошвами бетонный пол.   
Американец быстро завязал узел на решетке и перехватил натянутый шнур за середину, выдергивая Илью из пасти гекатонхейра.   
Илья рухнул на пол, разбивая колени о бугристый бетон, с трудом выравнивая дыхание и чувствуя, как сердце пытается проломить ребра.  
\- Ну ты ковбой… - выдавил он, наблюдая, как ЦРУ-шник с самодовольным видом отвязывает и сматывает не нужную уже веревку.  
В этот момент одна из бесчисленных рук великана дернулась и зацепила шнур, резко дергая на себя. Соло, не успевший сбросить с кисти туго намотанную капроновую бухту, свечой взмыл вверх. И канул прямехонько в ноздрю ближайшей исполинской башки.  
Илья вскочил и побежал: по рукам и головам. Ему-то как раз нужен был живой Соло. Да если бы и не нужен, все равно. Сложа руки наблюдать, как кто-то тонет в соплях мифологического реликта - это уже чересчур.   
Из ноздри во все стороны торчали волосы - жесткие, как проволока. И свисал капроновый шнур. Американца видно не было: Илья посветил фонариком. Потом подергал веревку. То ли Соло слишком глубоко застрял, то ли крепко увяз в густых соплях, но успехом старания Ильи не увенчались. Тогда он просунул руку с ножом как можно глубже в другую, свободную ноздрю и пощекотал. В недрах великанского клубка обозначилась какая-то сейсмоактивность. Голова затряслась, расталкивая соседние. Исполинские губы зашлепали, выплевывая невнятные звуки:  
\- Га-га-га-а-а-а-пчхи!  
Соло пулей вылетел наружу, едва не протаранив головой стену. Илья бросился к нему.  
ЦРУ-шник имел вид жалкий, как минуту назад родившийся котенок со слипшейся шерстью. Одежда, волосы, кожа - все было покрыто густым слоем желто-зеленой слизи. С полминуты он откашливался, стоя на четвереньках, потом начал сдирать с себя одежду. Сорвал куртку, утер лицо и волосы, брезгливо отбросил испоганенную вещь в сторону. Илья рывком поднял его за шиворот, надел на скользкого - теперь и в буквальном смысле - “товарища Фогеля” наручники, сковав руки за спиной. Соло попытался обтереть лоб и щеку о плечо. От головы к плечу нитями потянулась слизь.  
\- Поднимайся, пошли, - отрывисто бросил Илья, стараясь не морщиться сочувственно.  
\- Ты можешь открыть? - яда в голосе Соло было не меньше, чем в закромах семейства Борджиа.  
\- Замок заговорен. Нужно смотрителя звать.   
Илья зачем-то потряс прутья решетки, попытался просунуть голову - безуспешно.  
\- Эй - крикнул он. - Эй, кто-нибудь! Смотритель!  
Никто не отзывался. В подвале разносился лишь гулкий храп гекатонхейров, да еще негромко фыркал кто-то в клетке напротив. Наконец со стороны входа послышались шаркающие шаги. Из-за поворота появился смотритель - пожилой сгорбленный и какой-то словно выцветший вурдалак в спецовке и темно-синем рабочем халате, на кармашке которого красовалась аккуратная вышивка: “Альфред”. В одной руке у него была семихвостая плеть, в другой - помятый алюминиевый чайник.  
\- Кто здесь шумит? - сипло и неприветливо спросил он.  
Илья полез в карман за удостоверением: если верить инструкции, на нечисть и нежить вид официальных документов производил неизгладимое впечатление. Вурдалак, не дожидаясь, вытянулся во фрунт:  
\- Чего изволите? - с готовностью спросил он.  
\- Открой, - кивнул на замок Илья.  
Альфред осторожно поставил на пол чайник, сунул за пояс халата плетку. Зазвенел ключами, забормотал под нос. Замок щелкнул и открылся.   
\- Милости прошу, - подобострастно развел руками вурдалак. Илья подтолкнул Соло вперед.  
В стойле напротив еще раз фыркнули. Илья поднял голову: из-за невысокой коновязи на него с любопытством смотрел Конек-горбунок.   
\- Так, - веско сказал смотрителю Илья. - Ты никого здесь не видел.  
Альфред мелко закивал, закрываясь от Курякина чайником.  
Самым правильным в данной ситуации было бы никуда не ходить. Вернуться в приемную Невструева, позвонить оттуда куда следует, вызвать наряд. А американец… потерпит. Обсохнет. Перебьется. У него сейчас начнутся проблемы посерьезнее, чем сопли гекатонхейра на одежде и волосах. В конце концов, можно было просто окатить его из шланга и выдать спецовку, сгоняв Альфреда на склад.  
В общежитии был душ и чемодан с одеждой. Позвонить можно было и оттуда, с вахты. Лишний час ничего не менял.   
\- Так, - еще раз сказал Илья, принимая решение. - Животное я реквизирую. Для выполнения важного задания. Завтра верну.  
\- Да что его возвращать, и сам придет, - пробубнил Альфред. - Аккурат к завтраку.  
\- Какая у него грузоподъемность? - уточнил Илья.  
\- До семнадцати тонн, - сообщил смотритель. - Может использоваться как верховое, гужевое, вьючное… - Илья остановил его, махнув рукой, и погладил Горбунка по бархатному носу. Тот зафыркал и толкнул Илью лбом.

\- Зачем он тебе? - хмуро поинтересовался Соло, когда они миновали проходную.  
\- Считай, что это такси, - ехидно ответил Илья. - Или ты собрался идти в таком виде пешком через пол-Соловца? Сам же слышал: этот Боливар не только двоих вынесет, но еще и самосвал в придачу.  
***  
Душ на этаже был занят, там шумела вода. Илья специально обратил внимание, пока конвоировал американца в их общую комнату. К счастью, по пути им никто не встретился, час был совсем уж поздний.   
Тащить Соло в наручниках на другой этаж Илья не рискнул. Достал полотенце, бросил пленнику:  
\- Вытирайся.  
Тот повернулся спиной и молча продемонстрировал скованные руки. Илья вздохнул, скомандовал:  
\- На кровать садись. На свою.  
И начал вытирать ему волосы. Слизь местами уже схватилась коркой. Соло молча сидел, покорно наклоняя голову то вправо, то влево, когда Илья подталкивал. Потом хрипло попросил:  
\- Рубашку помоги снять. Да не расстегивай, все равно на выброс.  
Илья дернул, пуговицы разлетелись по комнате. Рукава он просто разрезал ножом, чтобы не трогать наручники.  
Американец зябко повел широченными плечами, хотя в комнате было тепло.  
\- Я хотел пролезть через носоглотку в рот, он меня глубоко вдохнул. Думал, так выбраться смогу. Но у него там все соплями было забито, - зачем-то сообщил он.  
\- Понятно, - бестолково ответил Илья.  
Соло согнулся вдвое и его вывернуло на пол. Илья бросил изгаженное полотенце в лужу на полу и полез в чемодан за чистым.   
\- Кто там в душе торчит уже полчаса, утонул он там, что ли…- пробормотал он.  
Вода за стеной наконец перестала шуметь. Илья открыл шкаф - ту створку, где лежали вещи Соло. Достал смену белья, чистую рубашку, носки. Снял с вешалки брюки. Продемонстрировал пленнику. Тот молча кивнул. Вид у него был бледный и встрепанный.  
В душевой Соло, подцепив пятку носком, сбросил ботинки, тем же способом стащил носки. Потоптался босиком по кафельному полу.  
\- Брюки с трусами ты с меня тоже снимать будешь? Или как с рубашкой?...  
\- Можешь мыться так, - щедро предложил Илья, - в брюках.  
Потом представил себе американца - голого, мокрого, облепленного хтоническими соплями, - удирающего через форточку из душевой общежития и бегущего в соловецкую сентябрьскую ночь, отсвечивая голым задом. Картинка в реальность не вписывалась. Илья плюнул и снял-таки с Соло наручники.  
Тот предсказуемо не стал испытывать судьбу: быстро вымылся, демонстративно игнорируя маячившего рядом Илью, оделся и даже руки покорно сцепил за спиной, позволив снова надеть наручники. Только на секунду замешкался перед раковиной, в которую тонкой струйкой, оставляя ржавый след, бежала вода из подтекающего крана:  
\- Подожди, - и склонился над краном, ловя струйку губами.  
Сопроводив пленника в комнату, Илья в который уже раз мысленно вздохнул, мысленно же плюнул, мысленно же махнул рукой и вытащил из чемодана кипятильник и заварку.  
Когда перед входом в общежитие затормозили сразу два автомобиля, и по лестнице загрохотали усиленные эхом шаги, Наполеон Соло, он же Никлас Фогель, выглядел примерно так же, как днем в машинном зале НИИЧАВО. На лицо его вернулся румянец, одежда выглядела прилично, только начинали уже закручиваться, подсыхая, волосы, которые он пригладил пятерней после душа.  
Илья выглянул из комнаты. В начале и конце коридора стояли вооруженные люди в форме. Еще двое ждали перед дверью. Все было правильно. Никаких неожиданностей не предвиделось.  
Выходя из комнаты под конвоем, Соло криво ухмыльнулся и дернул головой. Илья спускаться вниз не стал. Передал командиру наряда пакет с содержимым многочисленных карманов пленника и отдельно - сверток с рваной грязной одеждой, вернулся в комнату, собрал свои вещи в чемодан.  
В этот момент снизу послышался шум. Звук падающей мебели, крики. Илья скатился по лестнице.  
Командир наряда - коренастый, с одутловатым лицом лейтенант, - орал на вахтера. Валялся кверху ножками опрокинутый стол, под ногами хрустели осколки, на улице завывала сирена.  
\- Ушел? - оторопело спросил Илья.  
\- Ушел, сука… глаза закатил, повалился на этого… - лейтенант с ненавистью кивнул на бледного помятого вахтера, - а потом разом ожил, схватил что-то со стола и исчез! Как в воздухе растаял! Ищи его теперь, свищи…  
\- Что на столе было? - коротко спросил Илья.  
\- Умклайдет лежал… кто-то из третьей комнаты еще утром принес, нашли в коридоре…  
\- Что лежало? - непонимающе рявкнул лейтенант, нависая над вахтером. Илья жестом остановил его. В памяти всплыли самодовольные интонации Соло-Фогеля, вещавшего о своих успехах на ниве трансгрессии.  
\- Я думаю… медленно сказал он, с трудом удержавшись от порыва почесать в затылке, - он и сам сейчас гадает, где очутился.   
***  
В течение недели милиция тщательно досматривала все машины и автобусы, выезжавшие из Соловца. Понятно было, что это попытка собрать прошлогодний снег. Соло исчез бесследно.   
Практикантка из ГДР Габриэлла Теллер тоже без следа испарилась из музея соловецкой старины. Наина Киевна полдня водила следователей по избе, по двору, показывала погреб, чердак и нужник. Фройлян Теллер как корова языком слизнула - вместе с чемоданом, что характерно. А также вместе с экспонатом “Ступа, IХ век, инвентарный номер 1744”. Отсутствие ступы на стартовой площадке заметил Илья. Бабка о пропаже предпочла умолчать, в ответ на упреки привычно ссылалась на застарелый склероз. Спустя неделю брошенная ступа нашлась на Лысой горе. На НИИЧАВО и местные органы госбезопасности обрушилась лавина строгих выговоров. Илья вернулся в Москву.  
***  
Год спустя Илья, вызванный в Восточный Берлин, с неверящим видом рассматривал досье своих будущих напарников.  
\- ...войдешь в состав международной организации. Поступаешь в распоряжение коммандера Уэверли, - слова Олега Ивановича падали куда-то на дно сознания гулко, как в бочку. Или как в ступу. В старинную, черт бы ее побрал, ступу, памятник старины IX века, инвентарный номер 1744. Илья потер руками виски. Наполеон Соло с фотографии в досье ухмылялся нагло, ехидно и понимающе.


End file.
